kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Trager
__NOEDITSECTION__ Kyle Trager is the main protagonist of Kyle XY. The series begins with the awaking in a forest of what seems to be a sixteen-year-old baby. We follow his learning and maturing, including his search for his own past and determination of his future. Personality Coming soon. Appearance He is very cute. Family & Relationships Parents * Nicole Trager - adopting mother * Stephen Trager - adopting father * Adam Baylin - revealed in Season 2 as genetic father * Grace Kingsley - revealed in Season 3 as genetic mother Siblings * Lori Trager - sister by adoption * Josh Trager - brother by adoption *Michael Cassidy - genetic half-brother Relationships * Amanda Bloom - girl next door and immediate romantic interest * Declan McDonough - becomes close friend * Tom Foss - seen as villain in early Season 1, revealed as mentor * Jessi Taylor - becomes more than friend through Seasons 2, 3 and eventual romance. Season 1 150px|left|A first lesson. A teenage boy awakes in a forest, naked and wet with something pink, not able to see clearly or do more than look around in wonder. He very soon shows that he is special by catching a snake as it is striking, then letting it crawl away. After coming across a couple in a tent, he wanders into the nearby city, more amazed at all there is to see. Standing on a busy downtown street, he is arrested for being naked, and taken to the Juvenile Detention Center. The director Lou Daniels notices that Kyle is strange for more than having no navel, and calls Nicole Trager, whom he knows as a psychotherapist who takes odd cases. Meanwhile, the boy learns how to eat and drink. Another boy picks a fight with him and knocks him down. 150px|left|Love at first meeting. Nicole is intrigued by the mysteries of the boy, who seems bright but cannot speak. When Lou says the boy is good-looking like his brother Kyle, the boy seems to respond to the name. To save him from the dangerous place, she asks to take "Kyle" home as a temporary ward. Neither her same-age daughter Lori nor younger son Josh are nice to the stranger in their home, who will be sharing Josh's bedroom. Neglected by Lori, Kyle wanders into the house next door, following a beautiful sound, and sees Amanda Bloom playing the piano. He is scared away when Amanda suddenly notices him. Amanda's mother warns Nicole to keep Kyle away; but Amanda seems to like him. 150px|left|To sleep, perchance to dream. As Kyle gradually learns to speak and do other things by imitation, he also exhibits other abilities, and makes himself valuable to each member of the family. Nicole is amazed with his IQ and drawing by making dots, and Kyle calls her Mom. He saves Lori from arrest at a party by defeating the police officer. He helps Josh with his school work, and they play basketball. The day he is kept by Stephen by going to work, Kyle fixes the company computer. Meanwhile, Kyle does not sleep for over a week--until he finally finds comfort in the bathtub. With the Tragers getting legal custody of Kyle, he also gets his own room, with a tub for a bed. 150px|left|The puzzle of his abilities. Kyle continues to learn about life, such as honesty and modesty, while continuing to do amazing things. Amanda sees him jump off the roof and learn to swim. Josh decides to keep a list of things that prove Kyle is an alien lost from space, while Nicole tries to help him find his past. To be enrolled in high school with no records, Kyle has to take tests, but he knows nothing of the subjects. While wandering the school, he solves an advanced math problem, and reads the entire encyclopedia. Kyle saves Josh from a bully, then takes all the tests in a few minutes with a perfect score. 175px|left|A birthday day afterall. The man who has been watching Kyle from the beginning becomes the security guard for the neighborhood, allowing him access to the house and everything about Kyle's life. Kyle begins having frightening dreams of a hooded man in a rain storm, and a rain storm brings Lori's boyfriend Declan and also Amanda into the Trager house for a strange and strained day together. Playing a game, Kyle discovers a number, 781227, and Josh adds that to his "alien notebook" as Kyle's space birthday. Lori realizes how badly Kyle feels with no past, and invites him to share her birthday. When a missing professor and then a skeleton found where Kyle first awoke turn out to be the man in Kyle's dreams, Kyle has to be protected from further involvement with police. 150px|left|Another special ability. Amanda's boyfriend Charlie Tanner sees Kyle making incredibly complicated basketball shots, and he wants Kyle on the team for the championship game. That raises a rivalry with Declan, which instead develops into a close friendship. Declan and Lori take Kyle to the University of Washington, where the man in Kyle's dreams was a professor. A puzzling photograph there leads them to the files of a former student, Adam Baylin, with a sketch sheet including the letters ZZYZX, the symbol Kyle had drawn, and coordinates for a location near where Kyle first awoke. Declan drives Kyle there, but Kyle is warned away by the same man who has been trailing him from the beginning: Tom Foss. Tom says that Kyle's life is in danger if he continues to ask questions, along with the entire Trager family. 150px|left|In the cross-hairs. Kyle develops super hearing and tries to use it to learn more about Foss, with Declan helping as the only one Kyle confides in. He also hears Declan accusing Charlie of cheating on Amanda with Hillary, and hears Tom talking with a man who is trying to kill Kyle. Kyle suffers a seizure from the strain, and is taken to the hospital. The detective who had worked with Kyle as a Missing Person case brings a couple who claim to be Kyle's real parents. Another attempt to kill Kyle almost kills Tom, who finally tells Kyle enough to convince him to go with the couple. They take him to a remote mansion, where he meets Adam Baylin, the man in the photograph at UW and who made the sketch sheet that led Kyle on his dangerous search for his past. Season 2 While welcoming Kyle to his home, Adam offers him a glass of water, which Adam makes move away from Kyle's hand. Kyle learns that Adam is his genetic father for an experiment in prolonged gestation in an artificial womb that was at his secret research facility called Zzyzx, funded by an organization of scientists named Latnok. While in training with Adam, Kyle is trying to stay in contact with the Tragers, something Tom Foss was against because he feared Zzyzx would trace it. After leaving a web-cam call on too long while Adam Baylin collapsed, Zzyzx was able to track the call and apparently assassinated Adam. In retaliation, Tom Foss firebombed the Zzyzx complex while Kyle tried to stop him. Kyle wanted to go back to the Tragers and was taken there by Adam's long time friend Brian Taylor. Brian masquerades as the Peterson's lawyer and told the Tragers that they had died in a car accident. Upon Kyle's return to the Trager family, he is shut out by Declan because he refused to tell him what had happened while he was away. Kyle was upset to hear that Amanda was still dating Charlie. Later, Kyle continued to train with Tom Foss while simultaneously trying to tell Amanda the truth about Charlie. In the end, Amanda learned about Charlie's cheating during a school poll and got angry with Kyle for not telling her sooner. Kyle tried to get on Amanda's good side while still training with Foss. The training began to take it's toll on Kyle's relationships. Amanda wouldn't listen, but eventually calmed down and asked for time from Kyle. During this time someone broke into Amanda's home and apparently stole a personal item. In order to become friends again, Kyle decided to track down the man who broke into the Bloom house to retrieve Amanda's stolen necklace, only to find that Carol Bloom had pawned it. Kyle sold the Latnok Society ring to get it back, which apparently was then purchased by Ballantine. Kyle and Amanda decided to go to the Lori and Andy Jensen's alterni-dance, but Kyle was dismayed to hear that Amanda's mother grounded her for their activities that morning. Kyle went to the dance and was happy to see Amanda had snuck out. Lori has attempted to befriend a new patient of Nicole's, JessiHollander by inviting her to the dance. At the dance Kyle and Amanda dance together and were about to kiss just as Jessi blew out the lights when her sister, Emily attempts to drag her away from the dance. Amanda then kisses him on the cheek and says that she would like to go out another time. After the dance, while cleaning, Lori is attacked outside and her necklace, a gift from Declan is stolen. Kyle later helped Stephen try to connect with his comatose father William Trager. After hours of trying, Kyle finally managed to "talk" to William and managed to tell Stephen that William did read the letter that he thought William had ripped up and forgotten about. Kyle and Amanda later meet in the park, where they have their kiss. Kyle refused to believe anything the newly returned Tom Foss told him because of a recorded message he had received from Baylin. Kyle also refused to continue training with him. Kyle reluctantly joined Lori and the other kids to the camping site where the camper was killed, only to discover the ruins of Zzyzx. He had flashbacks which seemed like old home movie reels, of his early life and Kern's betrayal, only to discover that it was Brian Taylor and not Tom Foss that had also betrayed Adam Baylin. Jessi also began to have flashbacks of her violent past. Not knowing what they were she gets scared and can't make sense of it all. Sometime later, Stephen invites his boss Julian Ballantine for dinner. Kyle quickly noticed the Latnok ring on his finger, believing it to be Adam's. He conspired with Tom and Declan to sneak into Madacorp and steal the ring back. He managed to take it off of Ballantine's hand right before escaping down a stairwell, but Tom was captured in the process. Kyle received a fake call from Tom saying he was okay, so he felt okay in going to the charity event and competing in the Hands on a Hybrid competition. He took the opportunity to get to know Jessi, managing to read her memories when they held hands, eventually causing the lights to crash. Later, Kyle showed Jessi he did not have a bellybutton. Jessi touched it just as Amanda came in. Kyle tried to defend himself, but Amanda said he was acting just like Charlie. The Trager kids tried to leave the home but Nicole told them that they were on Lockdown because of Jessi. Kyle paced back and forth with Josh trying to come up with an answer about Jessi and when Amanda came to visit, she told him about her schooling. He told her that whatever she decided, he would always be there. Later on, Kyle listened to everyone arguing and suddenly, the noise stopped. He looked up, and there was Adam Baylin. It was revealed to be Kyle's consciousnesses, and after Emily Hollander called Kyle to look for Jessi, he saw her also. Kyle left the the Trager's to go find Jessi near Zzyzx, but not before being confronted by Nicole. Nicole wondered what connection Jessi and Kyle said, but he said to trust him and that it was all for them. Kyle left and stopped Jessi from jumping off a ledge, and he told her that they were not going back until it was over. Kyle and Jessi find a hole in the Latnok ring, and after showing Jessi the picture of Adam and S., they use the car lights to see what is in the ring: a map. It led them to the diner that Adam and his mysterious love with the first initial of S would go to eat. An old man claimed that he had seen them in there a while back, (25 years to be exact) but his granddaughter explained that he just thought they looked familiar. Kyle and Jessi got a table that had A+S June 1982 written on it. (Assumed to be Adam Baylin and S) Kyle and Jessi then decide to go to the end of Route 12, where they find a log cabin. Inside the cabin, there was not much until they found a secret passage to the basement. Inside the basement, there is another door that required a musical code to get in. Kyle guessed that the code was the tune to D4, the code on the back of the photograph of Adam and "S" and the missing 45rpm record at the diner. The tune "She Could Be You". Kyle then calls Amanda and asks her to find the song and play it for him. While Amanda plays the song Kyle gets lost in her music. He missed Amanda and wishes he could be there before she leaves for her music program. After Kyle and Jessi enter the code then enter a room illuminated in blue light and the sounds of ventilators. There on a bed, being kept alive by ventilators, a failing body, was Adam Baylin. Kyle figured that the ashes he scattered were not Baylin's, and he and Jessi attempted to communicate with Adam. Adam told Kyle not to trust Jessi, "she's betrayed you". She disconnects from them and runs out of the cabin and to the water falls. She says she did what Mada Corp told her to do for her freedom and after a physical fight against Kyle she tells Kyle that he shouldn't have trusted her. With that, Jessi jumped off the ledge into the waterfall. Kyle returns safely home and tells the Tragers everything from his birth to Jessi assumed death. He later comes up with a plan to fight back against CIR in order to destroy Madacorp's server. Stephen agrees to help by manually connecting CIR to the rest of the building. Kyle makes a deal with Ballantine to give him the information, but is placed in a holding room since Ballantine already had Jessi. Kyle ventured into Jessi's mind and took back the information, leaving Ballantine no choice but to release Jessi and strap Kyle into Cir. He fought back as planned, but CIR began to erase other memories. Jessi, after being convinced by Nicole, helped Kyle fight back, causing a citywide blackout and Ballantine's illegal activities to be exposed. Jessi returns to school after Brian Taylor officially took her back as his biological daughter. Kyle tried to keep the wild Jessi in line, who only wanted to show off her abilities, especially after Hillary caught her on tape jumping off a roof. Kyle used his polarity manipulation to repel Jessi from the ledge using a puddle which lay under her, to keep her from jumping off in front of a large crowd. It should be noted that this is the first time he used polarity manipulation on another body besides his own. Amanda suddenly returns and tells Kyle the need to talk. Before they can, Amanda is put in lockdown by her mother, saying that she wants to drop out of the music conservatory. Kyle team-up with Josh and Lori to get a message to Amanda to meet him at The Rack. They have a romantic date until it's crashed by Carol Bloom, tipped off by Jessi. Amanda sneaks back into Kyle's house, saying she never got on the flight. Coming Soon Season 3 Coming Soon Special Abilities See also: Kyle's abilities Because of the unnaturally long gestation period Kyle was "born" with extraordinary abilities. Those shown until now are; *'Polarity Manipulation:' By controlling his own body's polarity and rejecting it with that of any water source (puddle, sprinkler, etc.) Kyle can hover or even walk or run on it. This takes great concentration. On the season 3 premiere episode, Kyle was able to hover several feet from a puddle in the ground, around fifteen feet. Most dramatically, it has been shown that as long as it has some kind of water particles he can move them with his mind. It should be noted that in the trailer of season 3 there is a scene in which Kyle uses apparently this power to throw another individual against a wall, presumably Jessi. *'Advanced Reasoning and Intelligence:' He is able to reason with any mathematical problem given to him and can remember everything he reads. Also, his brain is capable of "compartmentalizing" digital information such as thousands of hours of video recordings within his brain without any side effects, something Jessi XX his equal in terms of gestation, cannot. He is also shown to be able to easily read weather patterns and predict when rain will stop and start. He also predicted that a bolt of lightning would strike the front of the Traiger's house, barely rescuing Declan from being struck. *'Holographic Memory:' When he first discovered this ability he needed a closed space and music or sound waves resembling that of music. Once he achieves complete concentration he was able to explore any memory he has ever had by creating "another", Kyle within the memory which would serve as the conscious mind within his unconsciousness. However, mid way season 2 he was able to tap into this power without great effort, closed spaces or music or sound waves of any sort. *'Enhanced Senses:' by concentrating on a single sense he can tap into what could be consider "supernatural" limits. Although not all five senses have been shown, the following have; *'Sight:' This has allowed him and Jessi XX to see in the dark, with a sort of light blue tint. This has also allowed him to focus his eyes enough to be able to see blood on a wall, during a 'trip' inside Jessi's subconscious. Kyle could also see the heat signatures of lasers. *'Hearing:' this has allowed him to hear as far as 10 to 15 yards away and also it allows him to hear through walls and even floors. In the beginning, this was hard for him as it even caused him a seizure when he tried too hard. Now he can easily hear Amanda in her house from his own without any difficulty at all. One weakness this sense may have is that while he is concentrated on a specific sound, all other sounds, even those right next to him, are almost a whisper. *'Touch:' This has only been shown once, and it enabled him to weight the specific weight of a cashing machine and its contents. Enabling him to know exactly how many bills were in it, down to the dimes and nickles. However, it seems that this specific sense may always be in its maximum level as he wasn't even aware or concentrated on it at the time, and only remembered while in the Holographic Memory state. *Taste and Smell are the only two senses that he has not shown yet. *'Electricity Manipulation:' Kyle can use his own body electricity to manipulate that of his surroundings. This power has always been shown almost accidentally as it manifests itself whenever his emotions are higher than normal; anger, happiness, excitement and fear. These four emotions automatically affect the electricity of every electrical device around him. One of the most notable was when Amanda returned surprisingly from her internship and Kyle saw her across the street. In that moment, all the cars in the street blared their alarms. In season 3 he has shown more mastery over this ability,(though in the season 3 finale when he kissed jessi some lights exploded.) He has always been cautious of this specific power, the limits of this power was shown in the season 2 finale, when he revived the recently deceased Jessi, after which he faints. *'Telekinesis:' it should be noted that this is not considered a supernatural power, but an even greater and equally dangerous upgrade of polarity manipulation. With this ability both Kyle and Jessi can move any kind of inanimate object, regardless of having any kind of water particles or not. However the heavier the object the more concentration it takes. However, if this power is not trained accordingly, it will hurt the user, mostly seen as a nose bleed or fainting. *'Super Kinetic Abilities:' Kyle and Jessi can both use their brains to manipulate bodily reactions and push incredible limits. This enables them with superhuman speed and superhuman strength. Also, it has been shown more than on one occasion that they can easily leap from house rooftops and or buildings. Also, in the season 3 premiere it showed that Kyle can leaped as far as from one building to another across a street. *'Superhuman Healing:' Kyle, Adam and Jessi all posses rapid regeneration which is clearly inhuman. While Adam's is lesser, Jessi's surpasses Kyle's, at first. Kyle has great difficulty in manifesting this power, while Jessi achieves it on her first try, the mental stress causes her to faint. Although Kyle has yet to be shown healing himself, he is actually thought to have cured Andy's cancer, and a cut on Jessi's forehead, which could then tell us the limit of his healing capabilities, healing diseases/injuries on others, and presumably on himself. When he told Adam of his achievement, Adam quickly dismissed it and told him that it was impossible for him to do this, that it would never be achieved. However, it obviously known by the public that he indeed cured Andy's cancer as it caused him to have a nose bleed, something he had never had happened to him, not even when he pushed himself to the limits, which only caused him a minor mental stress. This minor detail escaped him when he told Adam of his achievement. *'Sensibility:' although this ability may not be considered "sensibility" however, it is the only way to describe it. Both Kyle and Jessi are able to instantly know when someone is lying by hearing the frequency of their voices, also they have some degree of empathy, although to a very small degree, which astoundingly grows when they use it on each other, (Kyle and Jessi). Both Jessi and Kyle are able to communicate "telepathically" although it is called "wireless", in the show, as if they were two wireless computers. Telepathy; Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Beachwood High School students Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Protagonists